The Project
by frutescence
Summary: NOW MULTIPLE CHAPTERS! Bella bonds with each of the cullens when the others are out hunting. Fluff.
1. The Project

**K, so this is going to be a one shot, unless a lot of people want me to continue it. (tell me in a review)**

**and if i did continue it, it would be moments like this, but with bella and one of the cullens, and it wouldnt necessarly be about a test. **

* * *

BPOV

It was the weekend, and the Cullens, excluding Jasper, had all gone hunting. Jasper was my babysitter until tomorrow, when the Cullens would return.

I was currently sitting on the Cullen's couch, trying to decipher the Civil War chapter in my history text book that I had to write a five-page report on. Trying, and failing.

After an hour of attempting to do this, while Jasper just sat on the recliner near me in the living room, I gave up, closing my history book.

How was I supposed to write a five-page report on the Civil War when I can't even get info on it and understand it?

"What's up, Bella? You've been annoyed for the past hour." Jasper said, looking at me.

"It's this! It makes no sense! It's like it's written in German or something!" I realized I was ranting, but I didn't care. "Plus, I have to write a five-page report on it!"

"What is it, necessarily?" he asked me.

"This civil war stuff. It makes absolutely no sense. "

"Well, I was in the Civil War, I could probably help you out." he said to me.

"Sure." I replied.

"Okay," he said moving next to me on the couch, "get your notebook."

After Jasper telling me about the civil war fir tree hour's straight, I finally understood it.

You would think that hearing someone talk about the Civil War for three hours straight would be boring, but Jasper managed to make it somewhat interesting. Maybe it was the fact that I was getting first hand information, or, as my history teacher would say, a never-ending-excitement-filled primary source.

Yes, my history teacher actually says that.

So, after the exciting tale that was the Civil War, I pulled the laptop that Alice had given me for Passover, a holiday I didn't even celebrate, last week.

Jasper looked at the laptop. "Alice did, didn't she?" he asked me. I nodded.

He seemed content with this, so I took my notebook, and Jasper went back to the TV.

Did I mention that I got seven pages of notes on the Civil War stuff that Jasper told me?

Well, he did.

So, after that, I spent the rest of the night typing up my report, and then I went up to Edward's room to go to sleep. I bid Jasper good night, went up stairs, and was soon asleep.

JPOV

I was so glad that I was able to help Bella out with her history report. I've been feeling bad about what I did at her party for a while.

Everyone came in around three AM.

Alice smiled at me.

I knew she was happy with the fact that I had actually talked with Bella.

I was happy about it, too.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

BPOV

I was hanging with Edward today.

"BTW," Edward was trying to learn text talk, and no one had any idea how funny I found this. "Jasper wants to know what you got on your paper." He told me.

"Oh. I got an A." I said happily.

Jasper may not have been talking to me much since the September incident, but he helped me with this.

And he's a great brother for helping me with it.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Review and tell me!**


	2. Determined

**WHat was going to be a one shot will now be several chapters of Bella having bonding moments with each of the cullens**

**In this chapter: Emmett and Bella !**

**I don't own twilight, im not going to post the disclaimer in every chapter, so... yeah.**

**Oh yeah and i don't own the company that makes rock band or mcdonalds. i do own a copy of rock band, though.**

* * *

I was being watched by Emmett today, who was currently playing Rock Band.

Then, he broke his 5th Rock Band guitar.

He cursed under his breath. "Bella, come on. We're going to a gaming store." He said, grabbing me and flying to his jeep. He threw me in, knowing I still couldn't get up on my own.

WE had to drive all the way to the one in Port Angeles.

As we entered the door, the sales person, who, of course, was a woman, looked up and smiled at him. I started laughing quietly.

"Emmett, I dare you to go flirt with her." I said under my breath.

"I hate you, sis." He said to me, but smiling so I knew he was kidding.

"I hate you to, bro." I said back to him.

"Ok. Go find 10 Rock Band, not guitar hero, Rock Band, guitars. Oh and like four drum sets." He said to me.

I hope he knew I couldn't carry all of that.

"Emmett, you know just as well as I do that I can't carry all of that." I said.

"Fine, weak little klutzy human, bring them over a few at a time." He said, laughing at his into. I didn't blame him, I was laughing too.

He then went up to flirt with the woman (who, was like 30), and started flirting.

I went over to all the Rock Band stuff, and noticed that they had 4 guitars and 1 drum set.

"Emmett, they don't have enough." I told him.

He turned to the woman. "Would you perhaps have more drum sets and guitars for Rock Band in the back of your store?" he asked the woman.

"Possibly. How many do you need?" she asked, finally done flirting with Emmett.

"Ten guitars, four drum sets. I'll be right back." She said, going into the back.

After we got the stuff and were back in the car, Emmett started playing music and singing along to it.

"Bella! Join in!" He called through his singing.

I waited until a song I knew came on

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

_What am I suppose to do_  
_When the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_  
_No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I supposed to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_  
_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_  
_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

"You gotta love that song." I said.

"Kind of reminds me of when we all left you- sorry about that again, by the way, but when that happened, both of you were depressed and didn't do anything. Because Edward, being the idiot that he is, thought you were gonna be all smiles and sunshine after he left you." Emmett said.

I just stared at him and then started giggling.

We went to McDonalds.

"Emmett, you're crazy." I said. He was trying to fit into one of those tube things ment for five year olds.

I was filming this, of course.

"I'm going to do it!" he said, determined.

Then a employee came in. "Sir, what are you doing?" he asked Emmett.

"I am DETERMINED!" he repeated.

And then the thing broke.

I was on the floor laughing now.

Let's just say we're not allowed in that McDonalds again.

Oh yeah. And we have to pay for the damages.

All 50,000 dollars of the damages.

That's gonna be fun to tell Carlisle and Esme.

WE drove home, where Carlisle and Esme were, looking annoyed. We silenced our laughter from the incident.

"Well?" Esme asked.

Me and Emmett looked at each other. I pulled out my phone, which had the McDonald's video on it, brought up the video, and held it out towards Carlisle and Esme.

They were trying to hide their laughter.

"So you guys got told off by a McDonald's employee?" Carlisle asked, still trying to hide his laughter.

"Yes. Then Emmett scared him." They rolled their eyes.

"Ok. This time, you guys aren't in trouble." Esme said, and then she and Carlisle went upstairs while me and Emmett went to go play Rock Band.

ESPOV (Esme)

I was glad.

Not so much glad that Bella and Emmett managed to destroy 50,000 dollars worth of McDonald's property, but that my family was coming together.

Emmett and Jasper loved her as a little sister and wanted to protect her.

Alice saw her as a sister and loved her.

Rosalie…..well Rosalie wasn't as mean as she used to be towards Bella.

Me and Carlisle loved her as another daughter.

Edward, well, Edward loved her as the love of his existence.

Our family's complete.

* * *

**Aww...**

**Guys, it's not over yet; next chapter should be up on saturday because i can't go on the computer during the week to type it. **

**The song was BReakeven by the script**


End file.
